un jour d'enfer, une vie de nuit
by bumperbuddies
Summary: très court one shot drame pas vraiment de ship, pourtant c'était une belle journée


Un jour d'enfer, une vie de nuit.

C'était une belle journée de printemps, la fraîcheur hivernal laissait petit à petit sa place à la douceur printanière. Le soleil se découpait à travers les feuilles des arbres, qui bruissaient au rythme d'un léger vent.

Quand soudain un bruit fracassant vint rompre le calme imposé par la nature, le son d'un moteur de (d'un) deux roues.

La Moto jaune et noir se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro.

L'homme qui descendit du véhicule était grand et élancé, on lui donnait « la bonne quarantaine », ses cheveux poivre et sel nous guidait dans cette voie, mais ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, si perçant nous troublaient totalement.

Le docteur House ôta son casque et regarda le ciel, c'était vraiment une belle journée, la première depuis six mois et où il n'y avait pas de verglas. Cela le mettait plutôt de bonne humeur.

House alla dans son bureau, regarda à travers les stores la salle de diagnostic où il ne vit que deux membres de son équipe, Taub et Kutner, qui étaient affalés sur la table.

Thirteen et Foreman n'étaient pas là. Il pensa que soit ils étaient coincés en consultation, soit ils se pelotaient dans un coin. La première idée lui paru plus pertinente mais bon sait on jamais.

Il posa ses affaires, prit sa balle et entra dans la salle de diagnostics, tout en jonglant.

« Où est le reste de mon équipe » s'écria le diagnosticien.

À ce moment là Taub et Kutner levèrent la tête et House fut surpris par leurs mines déconfites.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous les deux. »

S'adressant à Taub : « Votre femme s'est enfin décidé à vous quitter ? » puis se tournant vers Kutner « Et on est de mauvais humeur parce qu'on a pas eu son jouet dans ses céréales ce matin ? Alors, où est le reste de l'équipe ».

« Et bien ils sont avec Chase! » répondit le jeune médecin comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

House surpris lança « Avec CHASE, et pourquoi sont-ils allés copiner avec le koala, ça y est c'est la révolution. »

Kutner et Taub échangèrent un regard surpris et gêné.

Taub repris « On croyait que vous étiez au courant, ça a un rapport avec Cameron »

House semblant comprendre, s'exclama « Oh, elle s'est enfin décidé à le plaquer, et voilà Wilson me doit 20 dollars ».

Taub regarda une nouvelle fois Kutner, avala sa salive puis poursuivit : « Non, en réalité il s'agit d'autres choses. Cameron a euh, comment dire ça... Elle a eut un accident de voiture. »

Le sourire de House s'effaça et son regard devint grave.

« Et comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus de détachement que lui permettait la situation.

Taub déglutit à nouveau « Je suis désolé House, Cameron est morte »

House ne savait pas comment réagir devant cette nouvelle. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est « Où est elle ?».

Kutner répondit « A la morgue », et sans dire un mot de plus House sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs dans le but de descendre au sous-sol.

Une fois arriver, il entra à la morgue et pu voir tout le monde se recueillir autour du corps de Cameron car il ne s'agissait plus que d'un corps, cette pensée le fit tressaillir.

Il s'approcha et pu voir la dépouille de plus près.

Ces beaux cheveux blond étaient à présent maculés de rouge, son visage déformé par de multiples écorchures et ses yeux verts clos à jamais.

Oubliant la présence des autres autour de lui, il approcha son visage vers celui de la jeune femme et embrassa son front.

Foreman et Thirteen furent surpris par ce geste, mais Chase était tellement effondré qu'il ne paraissait même plus être de ce monde, comme un homme qui vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

House ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, il sortit de cette pièce infâme, il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il aperçu Wilson et Cuddy qui arrivaient, ceux-ci tentèrent de l'arrêter pour savoir si il se sentait bien mais le médecin ne prêta aucune attention à ses deux amis.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était marcher et marcher encore.

Tout en marchant, un milliers de questions ce bousculait dans sa tête.

Comment était ce arrivé, pourquoi elle? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là?

Et d'autres interrogations plus personnelles comme « L'avait-elle réellement aimé et lui, l'avait-il aimé ?

Ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant que ces questions ne trouveraient plus aucunes réponses.

Il atteint la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, et s'engouffra dehors. Il pleuvait. Ce n'était finalement pas une si belle journée.

By ham


End file.
